September
by MelancholicSorrow
Summary: Oliver has been admitted to a mental hospital and becomes unlikely friends with Kaito, a nurse who's assigned to look after him. Will their friendship end in tragedy or will it become something more?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't remember what happened in September." The blond boy sang. He was sprawled across the white cot, an arm flung carelessly across his face, as if shielding his eyes from the bright light that filled the room.

"Now Oliver, we really need you to focus." A disembodied voice broke the silence. Oliver glanced at the one way window and let out a sadistic laugh. "Ah Dr. Len… I'd tell you if I could remember." The boy broke out into a large grin. "I can't remember what happened in September, when everything was gone; it was dark and I'm alone." He began singing once again.

Len sighed. "I can see that we're not getting anywhere with this. I wish you'd understand the importance of this, Oliver." The man tossed his clipboard on the table, causing a crash to echo through the microphone. Oliver looked at the window with his single yellow eye and scowled. "Sorry about that. It was an accident." That comment made Oliver snort. Len shook his head disapprovingly. "We can just try again tomorrow and continue trying until we get this figured out. See you tomorrow, Oliver." With that, the intercom shut off, leaving Oliver alone in the silence once again.

"Goodbye Doctor." The 12 year old stated, rolling over on his side and staring blankly at the wall. Later that night, Oliver's nurse, Kaito, brought him dinner. The dinner consisted of a rare steak with a side of mashed potatoes, a roll, and a large glass of pig's blood. When the smell of food hit his nostrils, he instantly shot upright.

Kaito jumped out of fright, almost spilling Oliver's food. The made the blond open his eye and watch the bluenette curiously. The 18 year old quickly set down the tray and left the room, not wanting to be near the insane child. He heard a faint "Thank you" when leaving the cell and decided to ignore it.

Oliver calmly got off the bed and walked over to where the tray was lying on the ground. He picked up the glass and sniffed at its contents. Scowling at the drink, he set it back down on the tray, determined not to ingest the liquid. The yellow eyed boy turned his attention toward the food. "I guess this'll have to do." he mumbled quietly to himself. Oliver ignored the mashed potatoes and began to devour the steak, trying hard not to make a mess.

His nurse picked that exact moment to walk in and collect his tray. The sound of the metal door opening made Oliver look up from his meal. Kaito froze in shock, unable to determine if the boy was going to harm him. "I just need your tray," he said quietly; his words jumbled together in an incoherent mess. Oliver gave him a polite nod and wiped the blood off his face with a napkin.

"Thank you, sir." The blond pushed the tray to Kaito and slowly stood up; his action making the man flinch back. Oliver put his hands above his head and walked to the opposite corner of the room, well away from the scared bluenette.

Kaito waiting until Oliver had sat fully in the corner before getting the tray; his eyes glued to the ground. "Excuse me?" The 18 year old's gaze shifted from the concrete to the small boy. Oliver tilted his head to the side curiously. "If it's not too much trouble, would you please ask Dr. Len if I could have a glass of water as well? I'd really appreciate having something to drink that isn't that stuff." He glanced at the glass of blood on the tray. A smile lit up the young boy's face as Kaito gave him a curt nod. "Thanks again, mister."

"You're welcome." Oliver's eye widened in shock when the bluenette responded. "I'll be sure to run that idea by him." Kaito stated, feeling very bold. "Goodbye." With that last statement, Kaito quickly left the room. Closing the door behind him, he shot a quick glance at the guard, Gakupo, who was currently regarding the bluenette with suspicion. Kaito met his gaze with a defiant look. "Is something wrong?"

"What took you so long, Kai?" Kaito scowled at the shortening of his name. "You were in there for 15 minutes; usually, the job barely takes 5!" The 24 year old pointed an accusing finger at the bluenette. "You better hope the doctor doesn't find out about this, or it'll be the end or your career."

By this point, Kaito had enough of the lavender haired man's scolding; he swatted away Gakupo's hand and gave him a glare. "Please don't call me 'Kai' ever. I absolutely hate it." He said the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Speaking of the doctor, I really need to see him, so excuse me." The bluenette pushed past the man and stomped away, feeling very shocked.

"There's something wrong with me today." he thought aloud, knowing that his actions were unusual. Before he knew, Kaito was standing in front of Dr. Len's office. He gave the door a careful knock and pressed his ear up to the door, waiting for the doctor to allow him to enter the office.

"Come in!" A voice called from the office. Kaito hesitantly open the door and found Len seated at his desk. "How can I help you, Kaito?" The man looked up from his stack of papers and gave the bluenette a friendly smile. Kaito set the tray down on the end table and began fiddling with his scarf.

"It's about the patient you've assigned me to." Len's silence scared the nurse. "Oliver...he wanted me to ask you if he could have a glass of water…" Kaito's voice began trailing off.

"All right, but he must have a plastic cup. Since you're heading to the kitchen," Len glanced at the tray."you can go get it for him."

"Thank you." Kaito gave the doctor a small bow and turned to leave.

"Kaito?" The bluenette paused. "Try not to get close to the boy. Things won't go well if you do. I really would hate to hire a new nurse."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand. This won't happen again." Len's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"See to it that it won't." Kaito gave the blond another nod before picking up the tray and leaving. Closing the door with his foot, the bluenette let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding in.

"I've got to be more careful…" he mumbled quietly. With a small sight he turned in the opposite direction and started walking. "Let's just get the child his water before Len changes his mind." He reached the kitchen within a few minutes. Kaito set the tray on the counter and looked around. "Miku? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Kaito turned and spotted a pale hand waving to him from the pantry. Walking over to the pantry, he pulled open the door and found the tealette sorting the food. Miku acknowledged his presence with a nod of her head. "Is there something you need, Kaito?"

"Yes, there is. Len said I could bring Oliver a glass of water," her eyes widened, "but he can only have it in a plastic cup." The 16 year old shook her head gently.

"Please don't get yourself into trouble; Dr. Len says that Oliver is very dangerous." She grabbed a plastic cup and went over to the sink. "It'd be very bad if something happened to you." Miku filled the cup with water and handed it to the nurse.

"Thank you, Miku." He took the glass and smiled. "I appreciate this and I promise that I'll be careful." The bluenette turned to leave. "Oh, and I brought the tray back." He gave Miku a goofy grin and left. The last thing he heard before shutting the door was the sound of the tealette's laughter.

When Kaito got back to Oliver's area, he saw that Gakupo was glaring at the door. 'If looks could kill, that door would burst into flames.' He thought. "Excuse me, Gakupo?" Kaito tapped on the purple-haired man's shoulder.

Gakupo spun around quickly, barely giving Kaito enough time to dodge the man's flying fist. "Stay away from me!" The 24 year old began flailing and throwing punches and kicks.

"It's me Gakupo!" The bluenette cried out, trying to bring the man back to his senses, without spilling the glass of water. For a moment, his attacks calmed down.

"Kai?" Kaito flinched at the nickname. He held out a hand in surrender. Gakupo cast a quick glance at Kaito's hand and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry about that, Kaito...I got too close and he just started talking. There wasn't any way I could make him be quiet. The bluenette placed a shaking hand on Gakupo's back.

"Don't worry about it." He gently moved him to the side and stepped up to the door." Just please stop calling me 'Kai'." With that last request Kaitp gently closed the door behind him and prepared to face the terror inside.


	2. AN 1

Hello guys! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fic "September"! Any commentary/criticism is appreciated; although..more than one word would be helpful!

So, mainly the purpose of this author's note is to talk about the date for when the next chapters will be up. I've decided on sticking to Saturday for publishing dates because that gives me time to get everything all set up (typed, formatted, etc.)

I think that's all for now...but have fun reading! Thank you for taking the time to read this little message.


	3. Chapter 2

"Oliver?" Kaito called out, walking slowly to keep from startling the patient. He found the blond sitting in a corner; a small yellow and black bird fluttering around his head. Animals weren't allowed inside of the hospital without Len's consent.

The blond opened his yellow eye and regarded Kaito warily, a hint of suspicion evident in his gaze. "Why have you come here?" He held out his hand to the flying bird. "Come here, James." In a matter of seconds, James had landed on Oliver's hand and chirped happily. Without looking away from Kaito, the 12 year old began to stroke the top of James' head with a finger.

Feeling quite shy, Kaito held out the glass of water to the boy. "I brought you the water you wanted." He tried to keep his voice from shaking, but failed. Oliver acknowledged the bluenette's statement with a nod of his head.

"Thank you, sir." James moved to Oliver's shoulder so the boy could grab the glass. "Now James has something to drink."" Kaito gave him the cup and returned to his place by the door. The bird flew off the boy's shoulder. Oliver allowed a small smile toto show on his face when he saw James gracefully land on the rim of the cup.

Kaito leaned against the wall and watched the pair. "Hey Oliver…"

"Yes?" The blond glanced at him.

The 18 year old's gaze shifted to James, who was currently playing in the water. "What kind of bird is he?" Kaito inclined to the bird.

Oliver thought for a moment. "James is a goldfinch. Well…" he scratched his head. "I think he like one at least." James chirped. "Oh hush you. As if you'd know what kind of bird you were."

Seeing Oliver argue with the bird made Kaito chuckle. "You can understand him?

His question earned a confused look from the 12 year old. "Of course I can. He's my best friend after all." Oliver whispered something to James and set the glass on the concrete floor. The goldfinch hopped around the rim the cup before taking off and flying over to where Kaito was standing.

This shocked the man quite greatly; he was trying very hard not to swat the tiny bird out of the air. "Just hold your finger for him to land on. He's not going to bite you." Kaito gave Oliver a small nod and held out a shaking finger. James hovered above his finger for a few seconds before deciding to perch there. The bluenette flinched when he felt the bird on his finger. "He's not going to hurt me, right?" His fear made his voice shake.

Oliver shrugged. "Only if I want him to." Kaito's eyes grew wide with fear, which made the blond laugh. "I won't let him though. I enjoy your company."

This made Kaito calm down just a tiny bit. "That makes me felt slightly better." Feeling braver, he stroked the goldfinch's head with the tip of a shaking finger. James tweeted happily, glad to be getting attention from another person. With another tweet, James flew to Kaito's shoulder and snuggled into the blue man's scarf. The bluenette laughed. "Hey you! That tickles!" Their antics made the corners of Oliver's lips tug up into a smile. "By the way, Oliver? How'd you get James?" Kaito cast a quick glance at the napping bird.

"Hmm...I'm not sure...James has always been with me." Oliver paused. "Len doesn't know about him, but I don't think he'd care." The 12 year old's eyes took on a crazy glint. "I don't have to worry about you telling him, right?"

Kaito shook his head, waking up the goldfinch. "Of course not! I've grown fond of him." James poked his head out of Kaito's scarf and chirped angrily. "Sorry for waking you." The bluenette scratched the top of James' head; Oliver regarding the whole ordeal curiously.

After a few moments of silence, the blond decided to speak. "All right, Kaito. I trust you." Kaito let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I'm glad you trust me, Oliver." He gently picked up James and carried him over to the blond. "I must go now, but I'll try to be back when I can." The goldfinch gently pecked at Kaito's fingers and flew over to the boy.

Oliver held out his finger so James could land and gave the bluenette a nod. "You're free to leave if you must." James tweeted happily, which caused Oliver to sigh. "And I guess you're welcome to come back as well." He looked away as he stated this, not wanting to look Kaito in the eye.

"See you later, Oliver. I'll probably be back to bring you breakfast" By that time, the blond had already tuned Kaito out. He decided to leave to keep from disturbing the boy any longer. The bluenette gave Oliver a small wave before he left. "I'll be back soon."


	4. Chapter 3

Once Kaito had left, Oliver's gaze shifted to the spot where the man had stood before. "What's wrong with me, James?" He asked the bird, who was currently preoccupied with pecking something on the floor.

James finally finished what he was doing and flew back to Olier. "Well, I'm not sure, " he tweeted, landing on the 12 year old's knee. "From what I can tell, that guy cares about you and wants you to get better." The goldfinch's statement earned him a glare.

With the tip of his finger, the blond gently poked James in the chest. "Like I need anyone to look out for me!" The goldfinch took off, hovering right in front of Oliver's face. "I've already got a pesky bird." Oliver huffed, causing James to get blown away by his breath.

The bird let out an alarmed tweet and tried to regain his balance, only to be caught by Oliver before he could crash into the ground. "Ah, sorry about that, James. Sometimes I forget that you're only just a bird." James took a moment to ruffle his feathers.

"It's fine. Thanks for catching me." Oliver gently scratched the top of his friend's head.

"I had to catch you. Can't have anything happening to my best friend, now can I?" His comment earned another tweet from James. "You're a dork." The action performed by the goldfinch closely resembled that of a shrug.

After a few minutes of silence, the 12 year old remember that he had a gift for his feathered friend. "Oh yeah…" He gently placed James on his shoulder and made his way over to the cot. "They gave me a roll during dinner that I saved for you."

James' eyes lit up at the word 'roll'. "Really?" he began hopping around on Oliver's shoulder.

His excited chirping made Oliver chuckle. "Of course, you silly bird." Oliver took the roll out of its hiding place; James was now flying excitedly around his head. "Calm down, you. Or else I'll withhold your treat until tomorrow."

This comment had James taken back in shock. "You'd really do that?" he asked.

'He knows me all too well...' Oliver thought. 'Well, someone has to, I guess.'

The audible click that Oliver knew all too well echoed around the dreary room. "Hello, Oliver. It's very nice to see you again." At the sound of the voice, James darted under the bed, out of the swiveling camera's view. The blond faced away from the camera, but not before giving it a vicious glare. A laugh shocked the 12 year old, causing him to jerk upright. "Not going to be social today?" A huff. "Well, I can always ask your little friend, Kaito, what's wrong. You guys do seem very close after all."

Oliver shot around, facing the camera, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Don't you foul his name!" He spat; the voice coming from the speakers only sighed.

"Now Oliver...we're all friends here; I'm only trying to help you figure out what's going on. I care about you. Although, you may not think so." From behind the mirror, Len's face split into a wide grin.

The boy's yellow eye narrowed. "What do you mean? Figure what out?" Even though he had a feeling that he was walking into Len's trap, Oliver needed the information.

Len gasped in mock surprise. "Oh come on, you haven't figured it out yet?" The clang of Len's clipboard be set down hurt the blond's ears. "If you actually stop to think about it, the answer will become quite clear." Oliver aimed a dumb look at the camera, causing Len to sigh in frustration. "What have I been trying to get out of you?"

"Information…"

The doctor clapped his hands. "Good job! And what haven't you been giving me?"

"Information…" he repeated; his tone of voice giving no insight to his true feelings.

"Good, good." The doctor nodded his head. "Now, this'll be the tie breaker. Who have you gotten incredibly close to?" His eye widened in shock when Oliver thought about it.

It only took a few seconds for the boy to regain his composure, but that was all the time Len needed; he had seen the crack in the boy's armor. "K-Kaito…" Despite having wiped his face of all emotion, Oliver's voice showed his true feelings. 'He wouldn't betray me...there's no reason for him to. I'm sure he'd get nothing out of it.' The blond's hands shot up and grasped his face.

'Don't be silly, Oliver. You've known this guy for all of today. He betrayed you, so what? You know what to do when that happens.'

"Shut up…" he mumbled.

The voice took on a smug tone. 'If you killed then, you wouldn't have to worry about being betrayed again.'

"Shut up…" the volume of his voice slowly rising. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" His scream shocked both Oliver and James.

By the time Len had come to his senses, Oliver had begun to furiously tear at his head. "Get out! Get out of my head you monster!"

"Oliver, I'm going to need you to calm down." Len could barely keep the smile out of his voice. His statement was acknowledged with another onslaught of screams. "I apologize for doing this, but you leave me no choice." With that last comment, Len flipped open a case and slammed his fist down on the bright red button, releasing a stream of knock-out gas into his patient's room. James took this opportunity to fly over to Oliver and nestle in the boy's white gown.

The 12 year old barely noticed the bird's added pressure. When Oliver finally noticed that something was amiss, there was nothing he could do about it. His limbs turned heavy and his eyelid began to droop; the blond shuffled over to the door, but crashed to the ground before he had taken more than three steps. Oliver slowly stretched his arm toward the door, hoping his blue haired friend would come in and rescue him at any moment. Feeling sleep drawing closer with each passing breath, Oliver cast a final glance at the doorway. A purple-haired man was the last thing he saw before being overtaken by the darkness.


End file.
